


I Know

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inner Dialogue, Other, Prose Poem, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Because I love him.





	I Know

_ He’s a monster _ .

I know.

_ He’ll kill you. _

I know.

_ Why do you stay? _

Because I love him, and he loves me.

_ You know he can’t. _

I know.  But no one else hurts me.

_ Why do you let him hurt you? _

Because that’s how he loves me.

_ That isn’t love _ .

I know.

But I love him, and that’s enough.


End file.
